worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Request For Advanced Rights
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY OPEN FOR TWO ADMINSHIPs. This is where users may request Advanced* rights. Also know as RFAR Advanced rights: All users have rights (editing, creating, adoption, wikia chat, commenting, comunicating), but only a chosen few have Advanced rights (banning of any form, deleteing, recreating/restoring, protecting/locking pages, editing on protected/locked pages), and this is where you can be nominated (if it's open), to get these rights. Rules *You can not ask other users to vote for you. If I find out you did, you will recieve a week long ban, and never again will have admin rights. *There can only be three nominations. *DO NOT create multiple accounts to vote more than once. *At least 2/3rds of the voters must support, or the nomination doesn't pass. *If there's a nomination up for you, you have to answer the questions provided here. *The nomination will last for two weeks, and if there are more support votes than against votes, the nomination passes, and the user gets the rights. *If you're nominated, you have to approve of the nomination by posting the questions. *Admins may not nominate other users, unless they are super active. *Admins MUST vote if they are active. *Everybody gets two votes (Only if there is more that one person to vote for.) *If there is a tie, the Head Admin(s) decide who gets the position. They can chose one or both users. =Nominations= Start a new Nomination The nomination needs to be placed in the right section as written below. 'Name' 'Questions'(questions go here, numbered as the were originally, with the answers written under each one) 'Support' 'Against' 'Comments' 'Post Requests Here' 'Ducksplash' 'Questions' *Why do you feel you need admin rights? **I feel I need admin rights because this wiki needs another admin. If a user blames Bloody for something who's going to back it up? If Bloody goes away for a while, who will watch the wiki? Face it we need another admin. *Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? **Yes, I already have chat mod. rights and I feel I have used those positively for the wiki as a whole. *Do you know wiki-code? **Yes *Do you feel you can work with the community? **Yes *Do you feel you can work with the current admins? **Yes *Do you have any past experience with admin rights? **Yes, I'm admin on a roleplay wiki and b-crat on two other wikis. 'Support' Aye, I'd agree to Ducky being meh other Admin. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 05:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' Post all against votes here. 'Comments' Okay, I'd make you an Admin right now, but I'll let other users vote first. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 05:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Cinderstar of ThunderClan Questions *Why do you feel you need admin rights? **IAnswer goes here *Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? **Answer goes here *Do you know wiki-code? **Answer goes here *Do you feel you can work with the community? **Answer goes here *Do you feel you can work with the current admins? **Answer goes here *Do you have any past experience with admin rights? **Answer goes here Support Since I nominated her, of course I vote for here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 05:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep, she's very active, and seems nice(even though I don't think I've ever talked to her xD) 06:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Against Post all against votes here. Comments Since you can have two votes, I vote for you and Ducky. And if you both tie, I can give it to both of you! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 05:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:RFAR Category:WOFW stuff Category:Community